


Red

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> archaeologist_d 's prompt of red.

Arthur’s ruby cloak furled like the wings of a mighty bird as his horse galloped. Distracted by the flashes of red, Merlin bit his lip hard, drawing a single bead of scarlet. Sucking at the small wound, the young mage kept it open. Upon arrival, Arthur exclaimed, “Merlin! Your lip is crimson. Have you got into Morgana’s lipstick?” The prince tenderly took his servant’s cherry neck-kerchief and dabbed at the cut. Placing his hands on the thin man’s shoulders, he said, “That’s sorted. Don’t worry so much Merlin. We’re in this together. What can go wrong?” Merlin shrugged and smiled.


End file.
